


Post-it wars ... oder ... Das Küken kükt

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Das Küken kükt.Und kommuniziert nur noch mit Post-its





	1. Chapter 1

Post-it War ... oder ... Das Küken kükt

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Ståle an der Nase und grummelnd vergrub der Snowboarder sein Gesicht im weichen Kissen und tastete nach der Bettdecke, um sie über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, „Daunenfein … Lass das.“ Das laute 'Ratsch', als Fanni trotzdem unbarmherzig die Vorhänge aufzog, ließ Ståle zusammenzucken und schließlich schlug er brummend die Decke zurück. Verschlafen wollte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, ertastete aber stattdessen einen gelben Klebezettel, den er dann müde von seiner Stirn pflückte und argwöhnisch betrachtete, bevor er ihn dann halblaut vorzulesen begann, „Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir …“ Beinahe amüsiert wanderte sein Blick daraufhin zu Fanni, der auf seine Krücken gestützt am Fußende des Bettes stand und ihn reichlich finster musterte, „Du kükst also.“  
Fannis graue Augen funkelten und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, aber trotzdem zeigte er nur stumm auf Ståles Bauch, wo der Snowboarder nach kurzem Tasten einen weiteren Klebezettel fand. „Rosa?“, Ståle zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch und musterte seinen Freund, der den Zettel zwischen den Fingern drehte, „Willst du mir damit etwas sagen? Kriegen wir ein Mädchen?“ Der verletzte Skispringer knurrte nur verstimmt und Ståle verdrehte die Augen, „Ich les ja schon … Lass mich doch erstmal richtig wach werden ...“ Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Wecker und fuhr sich dann mit der freien Hand frustriert durch die Haare, „Es ist schließlich noch nicht mal halb sechs!“  
Der Kleinere blieb aber weiterhin stumm und deutete nur auf den Zettel, den Ståle nun seufzend las, „Mir ist langweilig … Dir ist also langweilig … Dann komm doch ins Bett?“ Noch immer sprach Fanni kein Wort, sondern verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, sodass Ståle nun die Decke vollkommen zurückschlug und den Kleineren fragend musterte, „Du willst nicht zu mir ins Bett ...“ Fannis Augen glühten, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich dann aber schwer auf die Krücken, um wortlos in Richtung der halb offen stehenden Tür zu zeigen.  
„Ich soll aufstehen?“, erkundigte Ståle sich fragend, aber Fanni stand noch immer, wie eine kleine, blonde Statue regungslos am Fuß des Bettes und deutete nach wie vor auf die Tür. „Ne ...“, der Snowboarder musterte Fanni kurz, schüttelte den schnaubend Kopf und zog wieder die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf, „Versuchs in zwei Stunden noch mal ...“ Für einige Sekunden blieb es still, dann aber hörte Ståle das vertraute Klappern der Krücken und gleich darauf zuckte er zusammen, als die Zimmertür mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss und daraufhin auch noch irgendwas Schweres mit einem lauten Poltern von einem der Regale fiel.

„Sandbech!“, ein unsanfter Tritt in die Seite weckte Ståle aus seinem Halbschlaf und grollend schlug er die Decke zurück, „Fannemel ...“ „Kükt draußen.“, lautete die verstimmte Antwort und Torgeirs braune Augen funkelten wütend, als er nun Ståles Wecker vom Schreibtisch griff und ihn seinem Freund schlecht gelaunt entgegenhielt, „Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“ „Fünf Uhr siebenunddreißig ...“, gähnte Ståle nach einem raschen Blick auf das Ziffernblatt mit Daisy Duck und strich sich durch die wirren Haare, „Viel zu früh … Warum bist du überhaupt wach?“ „WARUM?“, Torgeir lachte rau, „Dein gottverdammtes, verletztes und untervögeltes Daunenfein stampft durch die Wohnung, knallt Türen und sitzt nun vor der Playstation ...“ „Dann ist er doch beschäftigt … und kann nichts anstellen ...“, murmelte Ståle noch immer müde und machte bereits wieder Anstalten sich unter der Decke verkriechen zu wollen, murrte dann aber, als Torgeir ihm nun kurzerhand die Bettdecke wieder ruppig wegzog, „Lars hat ihn doch hergebracht, damit er nicht alleine ist und keine Dummheiten anstellt, oder …?“ „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?“, erkundigte Ståle verwundert und tastete nach der Bettdecke, um sie erneut über sich zu ziehen, woraufhin Torgeir nur genervt die Augen schloss und sich über seine Nase rieb, „Es ist doch DEIN kleines Daunenfein. Und, somit du bist zuständig für seine … Bespaßung.“  
„Das klingt, als hätte ich ein Haustier.“, murmelte Ståle, ließ sich reichlich widerwillig von seinem Freund aus dem Bett ziehen und saß denn, halb begraben unter der Bettdecke, die er auch weiterhin stur festgehalten hatte, auf dem Fußboden und murrte verstimmt, „Eine Wildgans.“ „Momentan hast du ein Daunenfein. Ein verletztes, unwilliges und reichlich frustriertes kleines, flügellahmes Daunenfein.“, Torgeir kniete sich zu Ståle, schlug ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter und grinste dann fröhlich, „Sei froh, dass dein Kleiner wenigstens schon stubenrein ist ...“

„Hey ...“, Ståle beugte sich von hinten über die Lehne des Sessels und küsste den kleinen Skispringer auf die Wange, „Hast du schon ausgekükt?“ Fanni drehte aber nur wortlos den Kopf zur Seite und ignorierte seinen Freund weiterhin. „Daunenfein ...“, seufzte Ståle, löste sich von dem Kleineren und setzte sich auf die Lehne, von wo aus er das Profil von Anders einen Augenblick betrachten konnte, bevor er dann seufzte, „Du bist wirklich niedlich, wenn du kükst … weißt du das?“  
Die blassen Lippen des Skispringers waren zu einem dünnen, beinahe weißen Strich zusammengepresst und die Spitze des niedlichen Himmelfahrtsnäschen schimmerte weiß, als Anders nun den Controller beiseite legte. Noch immer würdigte er seinen Freund keines Blickes, stattdessen griff er nach dem kleinen Stapel Klebezettel, den Ståle nun erst auf der anderen Lehne liegend entdeckte. „Daunenfein, das ist albern ...“, seufzte Ståle, als Fanni ihm nun den, dieses Mal grünen Zettel auffordernd und mit blitzenden, grauen Augen entgegenhielt, „Hat man dir aus Versehen bei der Knie-OP die Stimmbänder durchgeschnitten?“  
Mit unbewegter und undeutbarer Miene beugte Fanni sich zu seinem Freund, der erwartungsvoll die Lippen spitze. Aber statt eines Kusses, klebte er den grünen Zettel an die Stirn des Snowboarders, bevor er dann wieder nach dem Controller griff und ungerührt wirkend das pausierte Spiel fortsetzte. „Das ist wirklich … albern.“, murmelte Ståle frustriert und tippte den Kleineren gegen die Schulter, „Anders! Verdammt, du bist nicht mehr fünf!“ Fanni reagierte aber auch jetzt nicht, sondern rückte nur, etwas behindert durch das geschiente Bein, das auf einem Hocker ruhte, von Ståle ab und spielte dann, seinen Freund nicht beachtend, ungerührt weiter.  
„Mach doch was du willst.“, frustriert erhob Ståle sich und trat in die Küche, wo Torgeir ihm müde entgegen blinzelte, „Lief nicht so gut.“ „Hn.“, Ståle schnaubte nur und stellte eine Tasse unter die chromblitzende Kaffeemaschine, bevor er sich dann zu seinem Freund umdrehte, „Er kükt noch.“ „Deshalb bringst du ihm nun Kaffee?“, Torgeir nickte in Richtung der Kaffeemaschine, „Ein echter … Liebesbeweis.“  
„Was?“, Ståle blinzelte, plötzlich viel wacher, woraufhin Torgeir lachte, „Steht doch auf dem Zettel auf deiner Stirn … 'Bring mir Kaffee'.“ Ståle pflückte daraufhin den grünen Zettel von seiner Stirn, betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er ihn dann knurrend zerknüllte und in die Spüle warf. „Bei Kaffee hört die Liebe auf ...“, spottete Torgeir grinste dann aber, als Ståle nach dem ersten Schluck aus seiner Tasse, eine weitere Tasse, dieses Mal eine mit einem flauschigen, gelben Entenküken darauf, unter die Maschine schob, „Vergiss nicht, er trinkt ihn schwarz ...“ „Hn.“, Ståle murrte zwar, trug die Tasse dann aber doch vorsichtig in das Wohnzimmer, „Ich weiß nicht, wie man die Brühe so trinken kann … Da gehört Zucker und Milch ran ...“ Fanni pausierte das Spiel erneut und deutete dann auf den nahen Couchtisch, wo Ståle die Tasse dann auch platzierte, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte, „Wieder gut?“ Die grauen Augen musterten den Snowboarder für einen Moment, bevor Fanni wieder nach Zettel und Stift griffen. „Nein.“, stand in großen Buchstaben auf dem orangen Zettel, den Fanni ihm auf den Handrücken klebte, bevor er einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm.

„Du wirkst ...“, Lars legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Ståle, der wütend und seltsam verbissen wirkend in die Pedale des Trainingsrads trat, „ … angespannt.“ „Ich bin frustriert.“, stieß Ståle hervor und stieß sich grollend vom Lenker ab, um sich aufzurichten, „Anders ...“ „Welcher?“, erkundigte der Physiotherapeut sich amüsiert, wurde aber wieder ernst, als Ståle ihn mit blitzenden, blauen Augen anfunkelte, „Also, das Daunenfein ...“ „Du meinst wohl eher das Terrorküken.“, murmelte der Snowboarder, woraufhin Lars dann schmunzelte, „So nennt man ihn wohl ...“ „Hättest du mich nicht mal warnen können?“, seufzte Ståle und schloss die Augen, „So, als … guter Freund …?“ „Wo wäre dann da der Spaß geblieben?“, Lars lehnte sich auf den Lenker und zuckte, als Ståles wütender Blick ihn traf, nur belustigt mit den Schultern und ließ ihn vom Trainingsrad absteigen, „Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Er kükt.“, fasste Ståle die Situation zusammen und ballte frustriert die Fäuste, als sie sich nun nebeneinander auf die Liege der Hantelbank setzten, „Ihm ist langweilig ...“ „Das wundert mich nicht.“, nickte Lars verständnisvoll, „Deswegen habe ich ihn ja zu dir geschickt ...“ „Er kükt aber.“, stellte Ståle fest und tappte unruhig mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinem Oberschenkel, „Er will nicht mit mir reden … Er schreibt mir aber Zettel … bunte Klebezettel.“  
„Ein neuer Rekord.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Er ist gerade mal … zehn Stunden aus dem Krankenhaus raus … und … davon nicht mal … acht bei dir … und du hast es schon verkackt.“ „Ich …?“, Ståle hob vollkommen überrascht den Kopf und starrte den älteren Physiotherapeuten verständnislos an, „Was habe ich denn getan?“ „Zu wenig Nestwärme gegeben … es zu wenig verwöhnt habend … es gab keinen guten Kaffee ...“, Lars schmunzelte und tippte dem errötenden Jüngeren bei jedem aufgezählten Punkt auf die Nase, „Such es dir aus ...“ „Und … was soll ich nun tun?“, Ståle hatte für einen Moment nachdenklich geschwiegen, sah nun aber doch wieder Hilfe suchend zu Lars, der aber nur gespielt genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Nestwärme … Verwöhnen … Lieb haben … Wie eigentlich immer … Streng dich an, Sandbech. Dann wird aus deinem Terrorküken schnell wieder dein Daunenfein ...“ „Meinst du wirklich?“, seufzte Ståle, aber in seinen blauen Augen schimmerte wieder etwas Hoffnung, als Lars ihm nur lächelnd die Haare zerzauste, „Ganz sicher.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Was meinst du … Kaugummi oder Orange?“, Ståle betrachtete die beiden bunten Fläschchen mit Babybadezusätzen und wand sich dann an Torgeir, der aber wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Er wird dich umbringen … Er wird dich einfach umbringen.“ „Mmmmh?“, Ståle öffnete den Verschluss und roch vorsichtig an erst dem einen, dann dem anderen Fläschchen, bevor er sie dann seinem widerstrebenden, besten Freund entgegenhielt, „Kaugummi erinnert mich an Lars … Aber Orange … Das passt auch einfach nicht ...“ „Es ist ganz egal, wonach der Schaum riechen wird … Er wird dich einfach nur umbringen.“, schnaubte Torgeir und deutete auf die, von Frode geliehene Babybadewanne, die vollkommen unschuldig wirkend, auf einem Handtuch mitten im Wohnzimmer stand, „Er wird dich in dem dämlichen Ding ertränken … in wohlig riechendem Schaum ...“  
„Meinst du?“, Ståle ließ ratlos die Flaschen sinken und sah den Dunkelhaarigen erstaunt an, „Aber kleine Entchen brauchen doch einen Platz zum Schwimmen üben.“ „Du bist einfach wahnsinnig und lebensmüde.“, urteilte Torgeir ungerührt ein weiteres Mal und Ståle, der gerade die Wassertemperatur prüfte, sah überrascht von der Skala auf, „Wieso? Es muss doch seine Beinmuskulatur stärken … das geht nun mal am besten im Wasser … Wenig Belastung … und weitaus schonender für die Gelenke, das sagt Lars doch auch immer ...“ „Ok … Training im Wasser … Meinetwegen … Aber, in einer Babybadewanne? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Mari Frode und dich umbringen wird, wenn sie die Wanne sucht ...“, Torgeir musterte nun irritiert den geringen Wasserstand in der gelben Wanne, „ … Er ist zwar klein, aber so geht ihm das Wasser doch nicht mal bis zu den Knöcheln …“  
Mit geradezu kindlich wirkender Unschuld blinzelte Ståle, der das, ebenfalls von Frode ausgeliehene Badethermometer, das passenderweise wie eine gelbe Ente gestaltet war, aus dem Wasser zog und dann die Stirn runzelte, „Meinst du 20 Grad reichen? Es geht ihm ja immerhin bis zum Bauch … Es soll noch stehen können … Aber, nicht, dass es sich noch erkältet … Mmmmh, du hast vielleicht doch recht … Ich sollte ihm noch ein Holzbrett hinlegen … oder doch einen Rettungsring? Sag mal, du hast doch noch den kleinen Minirettungsring, oder?“ „Minirettungsring …?“, Torgeir schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Du bist wirklich vollkommen bescheuert und lebensmüde, oder? Willst du wirklich, dass er dich umbringt? Also, es war nett dich gekannt zu haben … Ich werde mir dieses … wahrscheinlich sehr amüsante Schauspiel garantiert nicht ansehen … und suche schon mal einen neuen Mitbewohner ...“  
Torgeirs Monolog wurde vom Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen und kopfschüttelnd sah der Dunkelhaarige seinem besten Freund, der fröhlich pfeifend förmlich zur Tür zu tänzeln schien, hinterher, „Gut gelaunt zur eigenen Beerdigung ...“ Dennoch folgte er Ståle doch noch neugierig und beobachtete, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die etwas einseitige Begrüßung zwischen dem ungleichen Paar.  
„Daunenfein. Wie geht es dir?“, Ståle öffnete die Tür und Fanni, dessen Wangen reichlich blass waren und der durch die vielen Treppen, die er umständlich hatte hochhüpfen müssen, erschöpft wirkte, schnaubte bei der Begrüßung nur und schob sich ruppig und ohne eine Antwort zu geben, an Ståle vorbei. Der Snowboarder ließ sich aber von dem zurückhaltenden, kalten Verhalten seines Freundes nicht entmutigen. Er griff nach unhandlichen Tasche, die Fanni über die Schulter getragen hatte und ließ sie dann einfach achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er dann einen Arm um den widerstrebenden Kleineren legte und ihn, trotz des sichtbaren Widerwillens sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, in Richtung des Wohnzimmers führte, „Mach die Augen zu, Daunenfein. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“  
Der silbrig graue Blick wanderte prüfend über Ståle, aber schließlich seufzte der verletzte Skispringer lautlos. Er schloss wirklich die Augen und ließ dann überraschenderweise zu sogar zu, dass Ståle dicht hinter ihn trat und ihm dann die Hände vor die Augen hielt. „Bereit?“, flüsterte Ståle in sein Ohr und als der Kleinere dann schließlich nickte, führte er ihn dann vorsichtig am, sich das Kichern verbeißen müssenden Torgeir, vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.  
„So … Augen auf!“, Ståle zog die Hände zurück und deutete strahlend auf die gelbe Babybadewanne, die inmitten des großen Wohnzimmers stand, „Tada! Überraschung!“ Fanni starrte auf die Badewanne und blinzelte kurz und vollkommen ungläubig, bevor er sich dann zu seinem Freund drehte und stumm eine Antwort und eine Erklärung fordernd, eine Braue hob. „Zum Schwimmen üben.“, erklärte Ståle geduldig und nahm dann eine schwarze Gummiente mit den typischen, grell grünen Logo seines Sponsors vom Couchtisch, um sie dann in das niedrige Wasser zu setzen, bevor er sich dann die Hände an den Shorts abwischte und den kleinen Skispringer erwartungsvoll ansah, „Und? Extra für dich … Gefällt es dir? Ich habe mir ganz viele Mühe gegeben … und Lars und Anders haben auch geholfen ...“  
Die blassen Lippen des verletzten Skispringers waren zu einem schmalen, weißen Strich zusammengepresst und die grauen Augen schienen förmlich Funken zu sprühen, während die schmalen Finger sich gleichzeitig fester um die Griffe der Krücken zu schließen schienen. Eine der Krücken stupste unsanft gegen die Wanne, sodass das warme Wasser leicht hin und her schwappte und die schwarze Gummiente zu kentern drohte, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schrillte die Klingel abermals durch die Wohnung und Ståle grinste breit und rannte beinahe aus dem Raum, „Ich geh schon!“  
Fanni sah ihm einen Moment hinterher und dann mit gekrauster Nase und reichlich ungläubig auf die gelbe Babybadewanne, von der er sich dann aber brüsk abwandte und die unhandlichen Krücken dann gegen den Sessel lehnte. Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel sinken und schloss kurz, dabei halbwegs interessiert auf das leise, gedämpfte Gespräch an der Tür lauschend, die müden Augen und massierte die pochenden Schläfen. Aber schließlich öffnete er die Augen wieder, zog einen weiteren, gelben Post-it aus seiner Tasche hervor und begann wütend darauf zu schreiben.  
„Daunenfein!“, Ståle erschien in der Wohnzimmertür, aber trotz der direkten Ansprache sah der verletzte Skispringer nicht auf, sondern kritzelte wütend weiter auf dem, bereits eng beschriebenem Post-it. Schritte näherten sich und plötzlich fiel der Schatten des großen Snowboarders auf Fanni, als Ståle sich vor ihm hinkniete. Vorsichtig und betont desinteressiert sah Fanni auf und musterte den Größeren hochmütig und mit blitzenden, silbernen Augen. „Du kükst ja immer noch ...“, Ståle, der die Hände seltsam verschränkt hielt, seufzte, „Dabei habe ich eine Überraschung für dich ...“ Fanni schnaubte abweisend und in seiner Miene standen deutlich das unausgesprochene 'noch eine' und die Abneigung geschrieben, aber dennoch schien Ståle sich von der schlechten Laune seines Freundes nicht beeindrucken lassen zu wollen und hielt ihm die verschränkten Hände, die wohl scheinbar eine Hohlkugel bildeten, entgegen, „Guck doch mal, Daunenfein ...“  
Ståle zog nun die obere Hand zurück und gegen seinen Willen, ertappte Fanni sich beim Starren. In Ståles Handfläche saß ein kleines, graues Schwanenküken. Der kleine Kopf schaffte es gerade so über die verschränkten Finger hinwegzusehen, aber dennoch blitzte es Fanni aus schwarzen Äuglein neugierig und seltsam furchtlos an, während es nun den Schnabel öffnete und piepsend nach dem Skispringer zu rufen schien. „Das ist Oskar.“, Ståle strich dem grauen Küken mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über das Köpfchen und lächelte, als das Schwänchen sich schüttelte „Er hat seine Mama verloren und braucht jetzt ganz viel Nestwärme ...“  
Der Snowboarder lächelte, als Fannis graue Augen nun fast schon wie hypnotisiert wirkend das kleine Küken fixierten, während sie zum ersten Mal seit der Operation zu leuchten begannen und setzte das kleine Küken dann nun auch behutsam auf Fannis Schoss. „Vielleicht könnt ihr euch gegenseitig aufmuntern und euch Nestwärme geben ...“ , Ståle schob, plötzlich reichlich verlegen wirkend eine Hand in den Nacken und lächelte seinen Freund etwas unsicher an, „Oder … ihr kükt mich beide an … Mir ist beides recht ...“ Der kleine Schwan gab ein überraschend lautes, protestierendes Quaken von sich, als Fanni nun einen Arm um Ståles Hals schlang und den Snowboarder für einen langen Kuss zu sich zog.


End file.
